thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FrostyFire/Tribute of the Month and User of the Month - June 2017
The Nominations. Welcome everyone to the revival of "Tribute of the Month" and "User of the Month" "Tribute of the Month" (TOTM) was a concept originally created by Anna, Jason and Charlie; restarted by Pippy and Tyler; and then restarted again by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional tributes of active users, and will be determined by the community. These winning tributes will receive a badge on the top of their page. "User of the Month" (UOTM) was a concept originally created by Tyler, and restarted by Nick. This title is dedicated to exceptional users who have helped make our community a better place. Similar to TOTM, this winner will be determined by public vote. These winning users will receive a badge on their profile. 'Requirements' 'Tribute of the Month' In order for a tribute to earn the title of "Tribute of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The tribute must have detailed and completed information *The tribute must have a lunaii, real life image, or anime *The tribute must be created by an active user *The tribute cannot be a troll tribute Note: The tribute does not need to be created within the last month. 'User of the Month' In order for a user to earn the title of "User of the Month," they must meet the following requirements: *The user must be active *The user must show dedication to the wiki *The user must have either one completed tribute or one completed Hunger Games on this wiki *The user must be someone who helps make this wiki a better place 'Ineligible Tributes' To ensure that other tributes are given the chance to become "Tribute of the Month," all tributes who proceeded to the final round in last month's TOTM are ineligible to be nominated. Similarly, all previous owners of the title "Tribute of the Month" are ineligible to be nominated. This list includes: *Cassandra Oracion *Wolf Fang *Azalea Firethorn *Scorpius Flame *Helena Krisp *Charisma Dale *Allium Arcson *Fall Day *Eugene Watson *Erraline Xykler *Elia Donsown *Lilah Jöllenbeck *Alfred Friedrich *Skagen Vintergarde *Mathilde Plutus *Gantt Harris (only this month) 'Schedule & Explanation - TOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: June 24th to June 28th (22:00 CST) During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate up to three tributes they believe deserve the title "Tribute of the Month." You may nominate one of your own tributes, but if you do, you must nominate two other tributes created by another user. (Note: You don't need to nominate three tributes, unless you nominate one of your own tributes) Voting for this round will take place in the comment section, and will commence as soon as this page has been published. The number of times a tribute is nominated plays no effect on the outcome, as I will be responsible for choosing ten of the nominated tributes who I believe deserve the title. These ten tributes will proceed to the second round. 'Round II' Voting Period: June 28th to June 30th (22:00 CST) During the second round, users will vote for two of the ten tributes they believe deserve the title. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation. The users are not allowed to vote for their own tributes. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The five tributes with the most votes will proceed to the final round. 'Round III' For this month, there will not be a third round for the Tribute of the Month due to the recent inactivity of users. If more users participate than expected, this round may occur. '' During the final round, users are allowed to vote for ''one of the five remaining tributes. In order for the votes to be valid, they must include an honest explanation To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The tribute with the most votes will be titled "Tribute of the Month." 'Schedule & Explanation - UOTM' 'Round I' Nomination Period: 'June 26th to June 28th (22:00 CST) The first round of "User of the Month" will align with the second round of "Tribute of the Month." During the first round, users have the opportunity to nominate ''two users that they believe deserve the title of "User of the Month." Users cannot nominate themselves. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The three users with the most nominations will proceed to the final round. '''Round II For this month, there will not be a second round for the User of the Month due to the recent inactivity of users. If more users participate than expected, this round may occur. '' The final round of "User of the Month" will align with the final round of "Tribute of the Month." During the final round, users will vote for the ''one of the three remaining nominees. In order for the votes to be valid, they must provide an honest explanation. To prevent a bandwagon effect from occurring, voting for this round will be kept private and performed through Google Sheets, which will be published when voting begins. The user with the most votes will be titled "User of the Month." 'Results - TOTM' 'Round I' All the tributes nominated for the first round were automtically pushed through to the second round. Congratulations to all the users and their tributes that are officially in the running for "Tribute of the Month" and have proceeded to the Second Round! Link for Voting: Tribute of the Month - Round 2 - June 2017 'The Winner' Nova Deimos '''(created by FrostyFire) Congratulations FrostyFire for having your tribute, Nova Deimos, be crowned "Tribute of the Month" for June 2017! '''Runner-Up:' Noelle Nicolette '(created by Enraptured Misfit) 'Results - UOTM' 'The Winner' Tehblakdeath Congratulations Tehblakdeath for being crowned "User of the Month" for June 2017! Category:Blog posts